A Dream is a Wish
by 0928soubi at docomo.ne.jp
Summary: Kei's dream reveals something unexpected. What to do about it? ShoKei


Warning: language, malexmale, kinda smutty in the beginning, thus the rating.

(a/n) So...I wrote tihs moooooonths ago...I thought I'd had it typed...but, apparently...notsomuch. xDx So, I typed it up...and forgot about it. xD I had tried writing this in a bit of a different style...it ended up becoming something really different...I took that, and turned it into something else. This one is so different to me than my normal style...So, I hope you like it... :D If not, tell me...I'll work on fixing it. Dx

* * *

_Kei moaned as his lover thrust into him, attacking his prostate relentlessly. "Ah! A-ah! Sho-kun...! Sho-kun!" The larger man grabbed his hips, pushing in farther. "I...love you...Sho...ahhhn..."_

Kei woke with a start. The white bedsheets were pooled around his waist, sweat covering his half-naked body. "What...the..._hell?"_ He sihfted on the bed, his leg brushing against his erection...what the fuck, he had an erection? After dreaming about Sho? Wait...dreaming about Sho..? Holy fuck, he'd dreamt about having sex with Sho! And...he hadn't enjoyed it, had he? He stared down at his hardened length. Fuck. He had. Now what?

* * *

He couldn't face Sho. He just couldn't. After that dream he had had, his horny little mind had gone into overdrive, providing fantasy after fucking fantasy (literally) and after so many years without a constant companion, these thoughts were hard to fight off. He couldn't leave his room until he had faced and conquered this problem, he decided; elsewise he would probably fuck Sho into the ground. Kei decided he wouldn't come near Sho (no pun intended...okay, so maybe a little.) until his emotions and libido were under at least partial control.

So, of course, Sho came to him. A knock, then, "Kei. Keiii. Can I come in?"

'Side me? Of course, Sho-kun.' Kei immediately turned a deep red. He had NOT just thought it okay for Sho to 'Come inside him!'

"U-uh...n-not right now..."

Sho, of course, enterred anyway. He walked over to the chair beside his bed, sighing. Kei shot him a worried glance. He never knocked if it was trivial. "Kei...I'm...I'm so confused...I don't know what to do..."

'It's okay, Sho-kun. I understand, and I love you too-DAMN MY MIND!' Kei gulped as Sho leaned forward, blue eyes full of sorrow and confusion. "You can always tell me about it, Sho-kun." Kei found himself saying.

The younger man sighed, leaning forward so his head was on Kei's chest. The shorter man shivered as Sho's hand slipped from his knee to his upper thigh, almost to the crease between his leg and hip. Kei jumped slightly. Holy shit, he was still hard! He couldn't let Sho see this, or he would think he was gay! Wait a minute, he IS gay! So what's the problem again? Oh, yeah! Sho ISN'T! He ISN'T gay! Fuck! "Y-y'see...there's, there's this...girl..."

Kei put his hands on Sho's shoulders, pushing him away quicky. "SorrybutIcan'thelpwiththat."

Sho stared at him, confused. "I-it's not-"

Kei jumped up, heading to the bathroom. Sho tried to talk to him through the door, so Kei flushed the toilet and turned the shower on, trying to drown out the sound. He could still hear Sho shouting, so he jumped in the shower, letting the cold water calm him and his raging hormones.

* * *

Sho tried to breach the subject several more times over the next two weeks; each time, Kei found a way or reason to avoid it. Eventually, they stopped speaking altogether. One night, when Son and Sho had gone out drinking, Kei decided it would be safe to mull over his feelings. (Normally, he wouldn't trust himself with this as Sho would either come home half naked and horny, or be brought home half-naked and unconscious. However, Sho was planning to stay at Son's tonight.)

As he mulled, Son called. "Hey. Come get the lard-ass. He's a blubbering mess."

Shit. Sho.

* * *

"I...I don't know what to -hic- do! I'm in l-love with, with you-know-who...a-an...an' I hate the way sh-sh-she looks at K-k-kei..." Sho sobbed. "P-people are always hitting on h-h-h...doesn't even notice or doesn't c-c-care...flipping stupid...annoying...-hic- never lets me...I've gotta...aaah..." The larger man continued crying, all coherent thoughts lost. Kei struggled to hear, pressing his ear against the door. Just then, he heard Sho scream. Kei burst in, ready to kill whoever was hurting his dear, to instead find what appeared to be Son...with his...lips...on...Sho's..? ...!

Sho pushed him away, crying harder. Kei burst forward, punching the Taiwanese man in the jaw. He grabbed Sho, yanking him through the doorway and to the car. Sho's cries intensified, his head in his hands. Kei floored it home, taking his anger out on the road. The younger man felt violated...and what was worse, it had happened in front of Kei! Sho just prayed that Kei wasn't angry.

* * *

Time passed, and things only got worse between the two best friends. Sho was far more tearful than ever before, and Kei's previously non-existant temper was on a shorter fuse than even Sho's. Kei all but forgot that he loved the sorrowful man, instead focusing on the fury and hatred he felt for Son.

They closed themselves off from each other and the world, until eventually, both were left alone. Son would try every once in awhile to convince Sho to come out of his room, but it just ended in Sho crying again. Sho would try to get close to Kei, but was so hurt by the times when he would blow up or ignore him that he finally gave up. Kei didn't even notice when Sho stopped.

The larger man stopped eating, drinking, going outside; even speaking. All that he had left were self-pitying tears. Eventually, the blonde couldn't take it anymore. One evening, when Sho's cries were particularly loud, Kei came to his door, not bothering to knock. "Sho. I...I want to forget about this all, okay? Let's just forget our anger, and, and our tears, and...Son's kiss. ESPECIALLY Son's kiss."

Sho snorted, laughing bitterly. "Well, I'm sorry that my gaiety offends you."

Kei stopped dead. "Your...your what? 'Gaiety..?' You're gay?"

Sho stared right back at the blonde. "You...you didn't know? You're not telling me you thought all those men I brought home were...women?"

Kei blushed deeply. "Sometimes it's hard to tell."

Sho laughed incredulously. "You thought I was in love with a WOMAN?"

Kei glared at him. "That damn bitch. Who else would it be?"

Sho pulled Kei close, shocking the smaller blonde. "I'll give you a hint. He's a guy...shorter than me."

Kei rolled his eyes, still bitter due to the fact that he was not the one with Sho. "Great. That makes it sooo obvious."

Sho thought about it, trying not to give a straight answer. "Well, I've known him for a while...we're fairly close...He's got dyed hair-"

Kei swore loudly, leaving the circle of Sho's arms. "Why torture me like tihs? I get it, youi like Son! I'm sorry for breaking you two apart that day! No need to keep rubbing it in!"

"Rubbing it i-Kei. You don't, you're not...are you gay?"

Kei stopped his pacing, staring out the window. He wrapped his arms around himself, longing for the warmth Sho had brought him, if only for a brief moment. "...only for you, Sho. Only for you."

In an instant, Sho had him pinned to the floor, talking rapidly. "I don't love him, I don't love him, I don't love Son. The man I love is short and blonde and beautiful and never eats enough and he is smart and funny and can be a little bossy, but he balances me out and keeps me in line and I love him so much, and it's you, Kei."

* * *

A few weeks later found Kei and Sho curled up on the couch together, watching TV. Sho had been planning for weeks the perfect way to get Kei to kiss him. All he could come up with was something as cheesy as a Disney movie.

Cinderella rolled on the TV screen, until they came to the part where the blonde heroine sings "A dream is a wish your heart makes when you're fast asleep..."

The sleepy Kei snapped awake, briefly reminded of what started all of this. His dream...

At the end of the movie, the blonde hero had both the song and the dream stuck in his head. He crawled above his boyfriend, straddling him quietly, as not to rouse the sleeping man. He tentatively leaned forward, kissing him sweetly. Sho grabbed him, flipping them so that they wee lying down, the vampire beneath him. Kei turned red as he realized Sho was already getting hard down there. Now that he thought of it, in his dreams...weren't they on the sofa? As Sho licked up his body, the blonde realized that a dream WAS a wish your heart made...and this was a dream come true...he solemnly vowed to never be careful with what he wished for, if this was to be the outcome. He smield as Sho began to strip them both.

Sho grinned. Looks like he was going to get even more than a kiss.

"I love you," they whispered at the same time, adding the other's name at the end.

And so, they lived happily ever after, with the occasional bickering, and even the irrational jealousy that comes with love, but all in all, it was very nice, and pleasant, and-

"END IT SO I CAN GO FUCK KEI INTO THE GROUND ALERADY!"

...the end?

* * *

(a/n) So...I don't like the end...at all... Dx Please review!


End file.
